ENOUGH is ENOUGH!
by im ur misconception
Summary: Just some mischief and crack pairing on my part. Is supposed to be a 3 part, but who knows.. I could so blow it up in proportions. Also will be one of my more.. uh... eccentric stories, so if your sensitive don't read.
1. Kagomes POV

_**Enough is Enough!**_

_**By Im ur misconception**_

_This story is a little blurb that has been banging around in my head since I started the Punk Hazard arc in One Piece. And although I don't know how long this story will be, I get a dark, twisted Satisfaction from the pairing... I mean if you know Kagome from Inu Yasha, Dofflamingo Don Quixote from One Piece, as well as the mischief that is the Shikon no Tama.. YEAH I adore this pairing with zeal... Amongst others._

"In life there has always been random occurrences that change the course of a person(s) life, for either good or bad."

KAGOMES P.O.V

Panic, that what was filling my every thought. All the who, what, how and whens. As I tore my room apart, desperate to find the Shikon no Tama.

Giving a cry of frustration as I pulled the last of my clothes from a very worn, patched and thread bare yellow back pack. Not seeing it, I let myself sit hard on the inns hard wood floor, a small whimper escaping my lips.

Closing my eyes as image after image appeared, full of what ifs over it being found, none of them good. The world had seen enough changes and damage, all caused by that small pink jewel.. Hell I knew that this current world situation was do to the last time I had 'lost' it.

To boot a blank period now existed, for protection of the jewel. At least according to the Kami's, because of my own incompetence. But the reality of it all was the damned thing was very much sentient, with a mind of it's own. Not to mention a mischievous streak. So if it got bored, shit tended to happen that I had no control over. I was just the guardian it choose, made immortal by the gods so it would stay 'pure'.

Not on of my past friends would of guessed, let along that this world I was now living in, was once might earth. But then again a wish made almost a thousand years ago, by a child no less, on a very bored Shikon no Tama. Turning it into a very warped version of Kevin Costner's 'Water World" swarming with pirate and mystical fruits that give powers. To me it was irony since the child was a true innocent.

Letting another growl escape from me, as a cynical smile curve my lips. I let the knowledge that not even the Kami's, all united, could destroy the jewel warm me. They feared it, for the fact a simple desire to end them and everything could be made. Hence why it needed an eternal protector, of course me of all people.

A sense of calm spreading over me, as I felt a slight tug on my soul. Telling me someone had the Shikon no Tama. Latching onto my connection with it, I let my mind follow the link to it's location mentally. Only to want to cry rivers. For it was at the palace of Dressrosa, and from the dark aura surrounding it, in the hands of Dressrosa's king.

With a whimper, I opened my eyes, stood up with purpose and haste born of need and desperation. Not caring who saw, as I vaulted out the second story room window of the inn. Letting gravity pull me quickly to the cobble street below. Only to twist my body at the last possible second, so I landed in a crouched position.

A small smirk gracing my lips at the shocked gasps and whispers from both the human and toys alike. IN a graceful, fluid motion I was standing, before sprinting down the street towards the castle, that was raised up on a giant brick like plat form. Silently willing the Shikon not to become active and make the egotistical King realize ti was more then a pretty bauble.


	2. Don Dofflimingos POV

_**Enough is Enough!**_

_**By Im ur misconception**_

_This story is a little blurb that has been banging around in my head since I started the Punk Hazard arc in One Piece. And although I don't know how long this story will be, I get a dark, twisted Satisfaction from the pairing... I mean if you know Kagome from Inu Yasha, Dofflamingo Don Quixote from One Piece, as well as the mischief that is the Shikon no Tama.. YEAH I adore this pairing with zeal... Amongst others._

"In life there has always been random occurrences that change the course of a person(s) life, for either good or bad."

Don Dofflamingo P.O.V

Looking at the small pink marble, Sugar had given me Two hours prior. I felt as if it was drawin me into it. Because the whole time I'd been holding it, the thing had been unnaturally warm, while pulsating slightly.

Rolling it in my hand as I listened rather boredly to the reports from the heads of each of my family divisions. Silently hoping something might happen to break the monotony of it all.

With a sigh I shifted my gaze from Pica, as he spoke, to the pink marble. W atching as I glinted in the sunlight streaming inrom the large bay window of my private room. Only drawing my curiosity more and more.

As my ind began to wander, a loud knocking drew my attention back to the present as I frowned. Tilting my head in the direction of the door, indicating someone should answer it. All the while glaring balefully from behind my sunglasses.

Since Pica had been delivering his report, he made his way to the door opening it. Only to step back waving in who ever it was. A look of confusion on his face, making me curious to know what was going on.

Only to get my answer a second later. When one of the palace guards came in, literally dragging someone before tossing them at my feet.

A jumbled mess of limbs covered in green and white clothes landed at my feet. While the guard informed us, that he caught the intruded prowling around the palace courtyard. As if they were looking for something.

Feeling my eyebrows jump up on my face as I peered at the man. Pondering the defenses I had placed around the palace with my Ito-Ito devil fruits, should of have alerted me to a intruder. The fact they hadn't, now had me eyeing the person in front me, who was now in a up right position and glaring daggers at me with vivid blue eyes, through black bangs.

Feeling a bit surprised by the intensity of the stare, I leaned forward and spoke, "Explain yoruself. What were you doing on my property." Keeping my voice level and polite.

I began to roll the marble in my hand again, as it felt like it was steadily growing warmer. While maintaining my gaze on the person before me, who's blue eyes shifted from my face to my hand.

When they spoke, a soft feminine voice reached my ears. Leaving me stunned at the words and tone used. "Give it back, it's mine and you have no right having it."

It wasn't often anyone spoke back too me. Let alone in a voice that be construed as a thread. But the girl before me was practically oozing barely contained anger at me. Thought her eyes were rivited to what was in my hand, letting me know exactly what shew as talking about.

A wave of irritation and anger washing over me. The fact that this woman was openly ignoring m and had some how got through my defenses, to my homes inner sanctum with out a problem. Only to make a demand of me, that was borderline threat. Narrowing my eyes behind my glasses as I clamped my hand shut, cutting of her view of the marble.

Quickly I noted her gaze shot back to me. Clearly telling me that what she demanded was what was in my hand. Giving me the upper hand as I let my lips curl into a sardonic smile.

"Do you know whom you're making demands of Miss?" I drawled as I opened my hand, only to start tossing the marble up into the air and catch it deftly over and over again.

Seeing her eyes immediately latch back on to the marble, the moment I opened my hand. Only to go wide as her pupils shrank to mere pin pricks as a mix of panic and fear flitted in their depths. Her lips pressing into a thin line as her throat convulsed as I presumed, swallowed.

The moment she collected herself, she spoke. Again the tone of her voice shocked me, though keeping my face blank. "Oh yes, I'm well aware of who you are. The egotistical, cocky and smug king of this seemingly happy appearing country."

The collective gasp from the others present in the room, were a vocalization of my own thoughts and feelings. Her words were scathing and mocking , as her blue eyes continued to track the marble in my hand. Curling my lip into a snarl, the urge to lash out at her. Slicing up that pale, heart shaped face with my devil fruits power raging through me. My own scathing words on the tip of my tongue. Only to choke on them when she suddenly launched herself at me.

Instinctively I brought my other arm up to block her assault and divert her course. Only to see her twist her body, jerking it to the side to avoid my attempt at defense. Effectively unbalancing on my chair, as her small framed body collided.

With a grunt, I felt my body tilt to the side, before hitting the carpeted floor with a loud thud. Swiftly righting myself so I was sitting. I looked at my family members giving a shake of my head for them to stay. Before turning my head to look for the impertinent girl.

She was a few feet off on the other side of the chair, that was now toppled over, I had been sitting in seconds before. Already was sitting, her blue eyes scanning the floor. As I realized I didn't have that pink marble in my hand.

Mentally cursing as I slid my gaze over the pink carpet. As I berated myself for the color, until I caught the faint gleam in the sunlight Without checking, I thrust my body forwards to get it first. Some how knowing that she too was going after it.

As my hand came down over the marble, fingers spread wide, making my hand into a claw. I saw a small, pale long fingered hand do the same. Our fingers some how threading together as our hand came down over the marble.

Looking up, I saw those vivid blue eyes go wide, as a faint pink tint dusted her cheeks, as her small pink lipped mouth formed a perfect little 'o' before a pained 'NO' escaped her mouth. Causing me to look down as a flash of white light filled my vision.

A/N: Well here is a second chapter of this spoof... and now to the Reviews.

Yorushihe : Well hopefully you like this enough to continue to following it. Thought it will be a really short story set.

Solitary Knight : I hope I have delivered to you what you were expecting. But doing a cross over, I believe a person better know the material they are working with sweetie. And I know these two fairly well.


	3. Final Chapter

Enough is Enough!

By Im ur misconception

This story is a little blurb that has been banging around in my head since I started the Punk Hazard arc in One Piece. And although I don't know how long this story will be, I get a dark, twisted Satisfaction from the pairing... I mean if you know Kagome from Inu Yasha, Doflamingo Don Quixote from One Piece, as well as the mischief that is the Shikon no Tama.. YEAH I adore this pairing with zeal... Amongst others.

"In life there has always been random occurrences that change the course of a person(s) life, for either good or bad."

Normal P.O.V.

As the light faded away from the two on the floor, it revealed four small colored objects floating in the air. Each had a face that held a different expression as words rang out, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

The words seemed to echo in the stillness after wards, as the two began to move. Neither removing their hand from over the small pink jewel, as it pulsated with energy beneath their hands. As their heads slowly tilted up to look at the four small figures, before each turning to look around them. Seeing that the world was now various shades of gray, the others in the room frozen in time.

Their faces showing their thoughts clear as day at seeing time being stopped. Blue eyes that had been wide, were now narrowed, causing her lashes to create a light shadow on cheeks. Cheeks that were getting paler at what she was seeing. Her bottom lip trembled as it set in a thin line, clearly showing unease and annoyance on her features.

While red sunglasses hid the eyes, his slightly slack jaw and tic under the eye, showed shock and frustration. As his head whipped side to side, having a hard time taking in what he was seeing. His brain not wanting to accept that those he called family,were now frozen in various positions. All in a state of shock as they had attempted to get to his side, to help and protect him.

"What are you planning to do?" A soft whisper broke the silence, drawing all attention back to Kagome.

The four figures slowed their spinning, until they were still in the air, directly in front of her. Slowly the green one with a maternal look for a face came forward. "Miko Kagome, your task is a long and hard. One that you have endured for over three millennium on your own. You have kept the jewel pure from any taint, but in that you have done a job a little to well."

These words cause eyes to go wide, before rapidly blinking as a gasping snort was heard. Attention was drawn back to the blond male, who had raised himself into a partial sitting position. His face an open book, even thought his eyes were covered by the lenses of the sunglasses. It was obvious the shock of what was said was still visibly registered on his face.

Choosing to ignore this, Kagome spoke once more, "What do you mean I have done the job a little to well?" Her voice dropping a few octaves to sound cold.

The green figure floated back as the red came forward, opening it's mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a incredulous male voice, "BACK UP! What the hell is going on here!? There is absolutely no way that this slip of a girl is over three thousand years old."

Once more attention was drawn back to the man, who was now sitting up straight, legs crossed looking nonchalant, if not slightly put off. His arm was still extended so his hand covered the jewel as well. Fingers curling slightly, causing veins to pop up on the back of the hand.

A delicate snort was heard, before a cascade of chiming laughter ensued. The four figures began to swirl again at a fast pace. Their colors of yellow, blue, green and red blended together and blurred for a few seconds, before they slowed down to float idly once more above their crossed hands. Only to have the red one come forward again.

"Rudeness isn't something that is tolerated in most cases, Doflamingo. I would suggest you shut your pie hole and be patient." It said, it's voice sounding brusque and rather angry.

There was a collective sigh from the three other figures, as well as Kagome. Earning a raised eyebrow from Doflamingo, tilting his head to the side, almost as if being patiently benevolent. Another collective sigh came from all that were there in that small space. All eyes stayed attentively on the man who seemed to act as if this was all a form of amusement just for him.

"Ara, it is his nature to act like a conceited bastard. I mean he is descended from those over inflated, egotistical Celestial Dragons. With a need to take over the whole world. So just quit messing around, show your true selves, and please answer my question. Then explain it to the poor ignorant man." Kagome said, letting her exhaustion show clearly in her voice.

The looks she received were varied, but with a small bob of their little odd shaped bodies, they began to spin again. This time raising higher into the air. As their colors once more blended together, the space filled with white light. Drawing both gazes down to the hands that covered the jewel. Only to show that the jewel was rising up, and through their flesh until it too floated freely in the air. Than with a sudden burst of bright white light, which faded just as quickly as it came, it revealed four tall figures standing around the two of them.

Letting out a breath she wasn't aware that she had been holding, she retracted her hand from his. Her eyes gazed up at the four figures. Two females and two males, their hair matching color of the Tama that had been just floating between the two of them. Each of the figures now stared down at the two. Watching them rather intently, each shifted their position to a more relaxed one. Kagome curling her feet under her, while Doflamingo just stayed as he was, shifting his head in a small circle to see them all.

Finally after a few minutes of complete silence, the woman with blond hair and yellow eyes spoke up. "Aww Kago your always like this. Have you forgotten to be... Never mind.. Your still a very lovely woman, inside and out... And though that man wears glasses, he has noted it."

At her words Ara, the red haired and eyed male spoke up again. "Oh for pithy's sake, Saki. I understand just what you represent, but do focus. To answer your question Miko of the Shikon no Tama, you do you job a little to well, because of just how pure you are. Always forgiving, understanding, and at times unbearable kind. Think on what we represent, and who we are... Your task, child, is to keep the jewel from becoming 'too' tainted. But if you keep it at one hundred percent pure, than you are now tipping the scales of balance in an unfavorable way."

While the tone was harsh, the words didn't carry the bite one would think. The look on his face was condescending, yet his eyes held a affectionate gentleness to the dark haired woman on the floor. She looked a bit sad as she lowered her face, so her blue eyes were no longer visible. Causing her long black hair to flip over her shoulders in a onyx waterfall, obscuring her face from everyone there.

"Uh.. um... Ara, I think you could of said that a bit better, instead of... you know.. Making it a very bitter pill to swallow." The male with blue hair and eyes said, stepping forward and bending down. Reaching out a pale hand to touch the top of Kagome's head.

At his touch, Kagome lifted her head with a small, tumultuous smile on her lips. "No Nigi Mi Tama, how Ara said it is for the best. I know that I have a thick skull, so blunt and straight forward is the best way to go. Thank you Ara. Guess that explains why over the last three millennium you all act up and disappear at random. Then you come back after causing some kind of havoc. I will say the last time you chose a child, we got this age of pirates. Poor Earth hasn't been the same." Her voice rang with amusement, followed by a soft peal of laughter.

Through the whole exchange, the other participant remained silent, listening rather intently. Trying his best to put things in order. His mind rapidly assimilating all that he heard and filing it away. Becoming more and more impatient that they were ignoring him completely. When in reality he wanted to reach out and clock the woman for her scathing, disrespectful nature, and scathing words. Before giving a small hissing sigh and shifting his body. He raised one knee up, and rested his elbow on it.

"Well that's all good and nice, but you are in my home. So do explain who you all are, what you all are, and how this girl is over three thousand years old! And while you're at it what the hell you're talking about." Doflamingo said with a sneer, curling his lip.

His words caused silence to envelope them all again, as they each just stared at him. Wondering just how arrogant this man could be. A soft cough broke the silence, drawing all gazes to the green haired and eyed woman. She put on a maternal smile as she sat herself on the floor between the two, casting her gaze to both. Thought she hardened it in warning when it fell upon Doflamingo.

"I shall do the explaining so all is understood." She said, humming in amused delight, before she looked up at her fellow Mi Tama's.

When they just nodded their acceptance Kusi gave a soft delighted laugh, lifting a hand up to toss her long green hair away from her face. Just as quick the smile vanished, showing a very serious, cold and calculating look in it's place. "Let's see... We are the four aspects of the soul, Ara Mi Tama, Saki Mi Tama, Nigi Mi Tama and me Kusi Mi Tama. Over three thousand years ago, the jewel floating in the air above us all, was created by a very talented Miko named Midoriko."

Pausing, Kusi turned her head to Doflamingo, checking his reaction. When he showed nothing but boredom, she took a breath and continued. "While fighting a particularly strong opponent, which at that time was a real demon. She used the last of her life force to rip out her soul, trap the demon with it, and formed it into the small jewel you see before you now. Though doing so came at a price that not even the Kami's could realize. The power of pure evil and pure good in one little bauble caused more chaos then any ever expected."

As she trailed off the sound of movement made her look to her side. Seeing the young man sitting straight up, elbows resting on his knees, his face changed expressions rapidly. Before it settled into a almost perfectly blank mask, except for the realization that he came to. That the jewel was definitely more than it looked, making her give him a small smile and nod of her head. She raised a hand to keep him from speaking, knowing he had more questions.

Taking a slow and deep breath, Kusi began to speak again. "Fifty years had passed by before someone who was pure enough was born to purify the Shikon no Tama. By then it's story, or rather legend, was already known. All kinds of people sought it out, both good and evil, human and demon alike. Small wars had cropped up before it reached her hands. Even then no one expected what happened next would lead to her death. The supposed eternal sleep of the half demon that had become her sort of lover, and the jewel being burned with her corpse. This was what the Kami's thought would solve everything, and finally put an end to the chaos the jewel caused."

Choosing to pause, Kusi looked up at the others, who all had solemn looks on their faces. They each took a glance at their Miko. Who just stared forward and seemed to have her eyes unfocused, as if she was lost in her own thoughts. Giving everyone a good idea of the pain and grief she still carried from her time back then. Leaving more questions in Doflamingo's mind. Just as the green haired woman let out a small hum.

"Well that is what marked the beginning of Miko Kagome's adventures. On her fifteenth birthday, her powers as a Miko, or priestess, both very archaic and forgotten terms in this world, manifested. They were people who were able to heal and purify with their aura's and spirits. Meaning they had a direct link to the Kamis. In her case, it was destiny, something you are very familiar with young man, which came into play. She was born with the Shikon no Tama inside her body. Because she was a truly pure soul, even if she got mad, she could rationalize and be logical. Forgive and forget, love and care unconditionally. Be kind no matter what. I believe you would call that a bleeding heart now a days. In her case, it meant a long, long journey that took her five hundred years into the past, and would change the world as they all knew it. While having to pay a heavy price at the end of it all."

As she trailed off, a small choked cough brought Kusi's attention to Kagome, along with everyone else. To see her head hung once more, as her hands came up to brush against her cheeks. Keeping her face turned away, though it was very obvious she was crying at the memories of her past. The losses she suffered during what happened in that time.

Taking a few extra seconds, Kusi reached out and laid a hand on the girl's knees, giving them a comforting pat. She began speaking once more, her voice dropping a few octaves as she once more changed gears, going into that full maternal mode. "The cost she paid was to watch those she loved age and die. To end the misery and chaos that the jewel caused, was to make a wish that was completely selfless. But the reality of that situation was, there is no such thing as a completely selfless wish. Even if you do it for someone else, it is still selfish for wanting to make the other person happy. So she was cursed with being our guardian until time itself ends. She is immortal thanks to us. We belong to her, and have become one with her soul. Because she is the only one to keep the jewel from becoming tainted and throwing the world into endless chaos and darkness."

Ending there, Kusi removed her hand from Kagome's knee. She slowly stood up, brushing the front of her white toga off. She retook her place in the circle of four once more. Her green gaze pointedly looking at Doflamingo, watching and waiting for his reaction. Which was fairly quick at coming, as a slow demonic smile spread across his face. His eyes appraising the jewel, before looking over to the raven haired girl.

"Let's see if I got this right. She is immortal thanks to this jewel, but because she is literally purity personified she keeps that little marble pure. So if someone like, oh per-say... Black Beard, had it it would become tainted and a very powerful evil source then. Yet you claimed earlier, that she 'does her job to well', meaning that you need a bit of evil to keep it balanced out. Which means it wasn't by chance that Sugar found it, and gave it too me. That you all sought me out to taint it." His voice rang out, his dark chuckle coloring it to the point it sent shivers down their spines.

Silence filled the area once more, as everyone but Kagome looked at each other. Eventually the silence was broken by the blue haired male, Nigi Mi Tama. "You are correct, but not to g-give you p-power or anything. But rather for Kagome's s-sake. The jewel needs a little bit of taint, that is true. You just holding it with those dark thoughts in your mind, heart, and soul were enough for the next couple hundred years. BUT, it was rather... Uh.. um..."

Nigi trailed off, his face becoming a bit flushed. Kagome looked up trying to meet his eyes. Which he quickly diverted from her searching gaze, so she had look at Kusi. Kusi too looked away, a faint tint of pink on her cheeks, before sliding her gaze to Ara, who closed his eyes and shook his head violently. Letting her know in no uncertain terms he didn't want to say what was left unsaid by Nigi.

Giving a sigh, Kagome looked to Doflamingo. Seeing him looking completely and utterly confused, she slid her gaze to Saki Mi Tama, who was smiling rather happily. Kagome felt uneasiness well up in the pit of her stomach. That smile was something she knew very well, and it never lead to anything good. Rapidly her mind began to function as if she just had a dozen cups of double shot espresso. Just as her mind put the pieces together, her eyes shot open wide and her mouth went slack.

"Oh yes, you are correct in your line of thinking Kago. You are so focused on your duty, that you do it very well indeed. But you are forgetting to take care of yourself. Using your duty to close off that amazing heart you have. A heart that yearns to help and love others. Well.. I think this is the perfect chance. Before you get a bit crazed we are not wanting you to love this corrupted fool. Rather we're giving you that chance to 'help' someone out, and get them to 'change' in that special way that only you can. If 'other' stuff just so happens along the way, than so be it." Saki said in a sing song type of voice.

Slowly turning her head and looking away from Saki, she let her blue gaze land on Doflamingo, who was now twitching where he sat. Allowing a grin, that she hadn't had in a long time cross her lips. Her mind began to think up the ways that she could 'help' this egotistical jerk, and have fun. Causing a delightful bubble of laughter to escape her lips as she clapped her hands together, practically vibrating where she sat. A look of abject horror briefly flashed across Doflamingo's face as he watched her reaction.

THE END!

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have read this story and reviewed. I appreciate it greatly and hope that you all are not upset, but this is the end of this story. As of right now I don't know if I will be doing a second story to this, or leave it as it is, a stand alone. It was meant to be dramatic, suspenseful, humorous, and just plain crazy nuttiness of my OTP Cross Fan Fiction pairing.

REVIEWS:

Guest – ILIKETHISTORY: Thank you for your review. Sorry it isn't ending the way you wanted it too end, but it was a fun writing experience.


End file.
